Une soirée comme une autre pour le patron de SLG
by Prof Panda
Summary: <html><head></head>Petit fanfiction sur le patron de SLG. Attention âme sensible s'abstenir, il y a des caractères sexuels explicites (en même temps, c'est le patron). Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review! :D</html>


**Fanfiction SLG**

**Une soirée comme les autres pour le patron**

C'était une journée comme les autres. Le patron recherchait une nouvelle victime quand une jeune fille en vélo qui ne regardait pas la route faillit lui rentrer dedans.

Elle zigzagua au dernier moment et s'arrêta in extremis devant lui. Elle s'excusa et le patron, pour toute réponse eut un sourire carnassier. Il regarda autour de lui.

Personne. Il faisait presque nuit.

Avec des gestes experts il attrapa la fille par le cou, lui mit la main sur la bouche, puis un mouchoir plein de chloroforme. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre et s'évanouit dans ses bras.

Il la traina dans le coffre de sa voiture noire, laissant le vélo seul et abandonné. Il conduisit la voiture dans un hangar abandonné, un de ses endroits préférés (vu que sa cave était en ré-aménagement, pour poser une poutre plus solide).

Le patron l'amena jusqu'à une pièce avec un cadenas (qu'il avait mit lui même au cas où quelqu'un entrerait dans le hangar abandonné). Il l'ouvrit, puis posa sa nouvelle victime sur un lit qu'il avait lui même aménagé. Le tueur pro jeta un regard fier sur tout les instruments qu'il avait entassé à côté du lit.

Il mit un gros morceau de Scotch sur la bouche de la fille puis hésita. Soit il la déshabillait maintenant puis l'attachait (mais c'est moins drôle si elle n'est pas réveillée) soit il l'attache, attend qu'elle se réveille et ensuite la déshabille, mais les cordes gêneront le passage des habits. Il prit une décision. Il l'attacha ses bras sur les poutres du lit, puis ses jambes au bas du lit sans enlever les habits. Il attendit qu'elle se réveille en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire.

Peu après la jeune fille se réveilla et jeta autour d'elle des regards terrifiés. Elle vit son kidnappeur et commença a se débattre. Il s'approcha, la cigarette à la main, un sourire au visage.

La fille fronça les sourcils puis comprit ses intention et se débattit encore plus. Le patron lui dit de se calmer, que ça ferait moins mal. Sortant un couteau suisse de sa poche, il passa la lame sur le t-shirt de sa victime, coupant le tissu. Il l'arracha et le jeta derrière lui. Il fit de même avec le short. Pendant ce temps-là, la fille était trop occupée à observer le couteau pour bouger. Le patron lui susurra que c'était bien, qu'elle ne devait pas se débattre (ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, se sentant vulnérable, accrochée en étoile sur les pieds du lit).

Il soupira puis lui dit que finalement ça mettait encore plus d'action. Il recula au pied du lit, debout, obligeant la victime à lever la tête vers ses pieds pour le voir. Il enleva son manteau, puis déboutonna sans se presser les boutons de sa chemise devant les yeux terrifiés de la victime.

-Qu'est ce que tu préfères comme instrument? A moins que veuille faire la manière classique.

Elle grogna (avec le Scotch sur la bouche elle pouvait pas faire autrement) et le patron sourit:

-Je suppose que ça veut dire la manière classique. Tant mieux, je veux m'amuser aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et se pencha pour enlever ses chaussures ainsi que celles de la fille. Il se tourna vers la radio et l'alluma, mettant la musique "fais moi mal Johnny".

Il sourit en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit pendant SLG quand le panda l'avait chanté. Il déboutonna son Jean. Le laissant par terre, il posa sa cigarette, reprit le couteau et finit ce qu'il avait commencé, déchirant les sous vêtements de la victime.

Mmm, il se dit qu'il avait eut de la chance de tomber sur elle, car c'était plutôt son style (il pouvait s'amuser avec tt et n'importe qui, mais ce n'était pas plus mal de tomber sur des filles...rhm.. ds la force de l'âge).

Il s'assit sur le ventre de celle-ci, qui avait renoncé à se débattre.

- Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, même si tu es attachée. Et que si tu es sage, j'enlèverai les liens.

Le criminel sexuel hésita, puis, estimant qu'ils étaient trop loin des habitations pour qu'on les entende, il enleva le Scotch. Elle se mit à hurler et le patron la frappa en lui disant de se taire sinon il ne se ménagerait pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, l'air de réfléchir, puis recommença à crier. Il soupira se leva et alla reprendre le Scotch pr la faire taire. Il revint s'assoir, lui chuchota qqch a l'oreille puis se mit a genoux sur le lit. Il fit claquer l'élastique de son caleçon, faisant sursauter sa victime.

Son bourreau se mit debout, puis regardant sa victime il reprit sa cigarette, et sur une musique à la radio enleva son slip. La fille ouvrit de grands yeux et gémit. Il s'approcha du bas du lit, monta dessus, se tenant dangereusement près de la fille et s'arrêta a quelques cm de son entrejambe et lui dit:

-C'est parti pour la partie de plaisir!

S'ensuivit pas mal de cris, venant souvent de la victime mais aussi du patron, qui s'amusait follement. Celui-ci était "rentré" au sens propre ds la victime, qui au début n'appréciait pas des masses vu les cris...

Le patron connaissait beaucoup de position en matière de relations sexuelles.

Il fit au début la position classique, et peu à peu la victime se calma. Et...parut même apprécier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il la détacha, mais elle ne s'enfuit pas. Le mouvement de va-et-vient du patron, allongé sur la victime, les coudes posés de chaque coté de la tête de celle-ci, étaient presque hypnotisant... La victime se mit alors à participer et bientôt ils basculèrent ds la position de la chaise, le patron assit sur le lit, la fille assise sur lui. Aucuns baisers ne s'échangea, par contre. Il est le patron, il ne va pas craquer pour chaque victime venue.

Il la saisit par les jambes, la colla contre le mur et recommença avec plus de force le mouvement de va-et-vient. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps vu l'expérience du patron, qui ne s'épuisait jamais.

Mais la victime commença à fatiguer, puis essaya de le repousser (ce qu'elle ne réussit pas du tout à faire), et enfin laissa tomber et se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon... ce qui ne déplut pas au patron, d'ailleurs, qui put essayer de nouvelles techniques.


End file.
